Obstruction of the breathing passages occurs when a person is sleeping on their side, the most common position, and a pillow or other bedding distorts the normal shape and structure of the face. This causes a collapse of the airways on the side of the face against the pillow and greatly reduces the body ability to take in oxygen.
Optimizing the intake of oxygen while a person is asleep is essential to good health. Oxygen facilitates the healthy regeneration of all of the body's mussels and organs including and most importantly the brain.
Snoring can also occur when air cannot freely move through the nose during sleep. Snoring is an indicator of obstructed breathing and is often caused by the narrowing of the airway, either from poor sleep posture or the distortion of the soft tissue in the face or throat. The poor posture or distortion of the soft tissue of the face restricts or narrows the airway and creates the need to breathe thru the mouth, drying out the tissue in the throat causing snoring.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that is easy to use and effective in allowing for freer breathing. The present invention solves this need with a lightweight, easy to use, and effective device to prevent obstruction of the breathing passages in the soft tissue of the face.